


Fatal Drop

by orphan_account



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus gets disowned by his father due to his lifestyle and Achilles is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Drop

Patroclus runs out of the house with not a single article of clothing or even one of his belongings, not caring that now he's homeless and fatherless. As long as he has one person, his sweet and gentle love, he has a home and a family. He knows that it's wrong to think that way- to be so devoted to a person- but he has no other choice now. If he doesn't think positively he'll cry and that's the last thing he wants. His father has always thought that he was weak and now it's time to prove that he's not.

He finds himself in front of Achilles' apartment building, drunk from before the altercation with his father and shouting.

"Achilles!" He shouts in the direction of Achilles' balcony. "Achilles! Achilles!" Some of his neighbours start to shout back at him (mostly profanities) but he pays them no mind. He's on a selfish mission to wake Achilles despite the fact that he knows that he has work in a few hours. 

Achilles comes downstairs after a few more shouts. His golden hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail and he's wearing a lowcut loose sweater, enough skin showing to drive Patroclus crazy. He stumbles over to him and kisses him sloppily. 

"Patroclus what are you doing here? And drunk?" 

"I got disowned tonight." He slurs and smiles sadly. 

"What?"

"Because I'm gay I'm not a good son. My father doesn't want me anymore." He refuses to let sadness take over. He won't be sad about this- it's for the best. His father isn't the best anyway. 

"I'm so sorry." Achilles has always been supportive and caring so Patroclus knows that this apology is coming from a place of truth. He appreciates it but he doesn't need it- he himself isn't sorry at all. If his father doesn't want him for who he is then he doesn't need to grace him with his presence. 

"But you want me, don't you Achilles?" 

"Always." Patroclus kisses him then, not sloppily or messily, just passionately. He lets his love pour out, praying that Achilles can feel what he's yet to say. Achilles groans and pulls away, breathing heavily. "Inside." 

"Okay." He pants. "Okay."

\--

Achilles moans, desire and need coursing through his veins. Patroclus pumps in and out of him slowly- almost languidly- and kisses down the man's sweat soaked back. He needs this- needs to feel Achilles underneath him and wanting. It's the only way he knows that he's still loved by someone, still wanted above all else. 

"Achilles." Patroclus moans incoherently. "I just.. I.."

"I know." Achilles says and turns his head, making slight eye contact with him. Achilles' eyes are hazy and probably a mirror of his own but he can't help but see how beautiful they are. He is so in love with him that his emotions can't be tamed. He grips Achilles' hips and powers into him, encouraging the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard out of him. "Oh Pat. I'll.. I'll always want you." He feels tears filling his eyes and he tries to bite them back but can't. "Please don't cry." 

"I love you so much." 

"I love you too." He lets out a cry and comes hard into the man. He pants and leans against Achilles' strong back, allowing himself to rest before reaching around to cup Achilles' length, stroking him ever so gently. His skin is smoother than it's ever been and he is extra careful, treating Achilles like a fragile flower despite the fact that he's much stronger than he is. 

Achilles comes soon after and lies his head on the pillow, the sound of their breathing mixing together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my livejournal healingsprocess so if you see that it's me. Come visit me on twitter and gush about patrochilles with me http://twitter.com/outerspacebuns


End file.
